Broken
by bebeygurl15
Summary: Mature. Bella and Edward are a seemingly perfect couple in a seemingly perfect marriage. Edward is in the Navy and is constantly gone, Bella is unfaithful and their marriage seems broken. Can they mend it back together? Lemons*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Mature. Bella and Edward are a seemingly perfect couple in a seemingly perfect marriage. Edward is in the Navy and is constantly gone, Bella cheats on Edward and their marriage seems broken. Can they mend it back together?**

* * *

( P)

His tears streamed down his magnificent face in pure agony and pain as my heart broke for him, and us, and our family.

What have I done?

He sobbed and fell onto his knees as he looked up at me angrily, "You want to be with him. Go! Go be with him Bella," His body shook for a second and his face fell to his hands.

EJ cried upstairs in his crib, he had woken up from his afternoon nap and was calling for mommy, daddy, and a warm bottle.

Moving passed the crumbling figure before me, I rushed up the stairs and stared into wide deep blue eyes. His innocent face suddenly smiled, his fake cries ceasing to a halt as soon as he had caught sight of his mommy.

My one year old bundle of joy stood and raised his arms up at me, I lifted him and hugged him tightly to me. "I'm so sorry baby," I whispered in his ear and he giggled tugging on my hair oblivious of the battle going on between his parents.

Downstairs, Edward sat on the kitchen bar stool. A glass of whiskey in his hand and his back towards me.

"Just go," he told me in a cold voice.

And without looking back, I grabbed my purse, my keys, and the diaper bag by the door and walked out.

I heard him scream my name calling me to come back, as I finished buckling EJ in his car seat and I rushed to drive away. To get away.

We were broken.

There was no moving passed this.

It was the first time I had ever done it in the 6 years we were together and the 3 years we were married, but the difference between my one time and his many times is he had betrayed me with just his body.

I had given away my mind, body, and soul.

My heart.

He knew he had to share my heart with another.

Moving passed that betrayal was an impossibility.

No matter how many times I told him I loved him more.

Id always love him more...


	2. Perfection

Our lives were outwardly perfect.

At twenty-five, I was married to a wonderful man whom I loved and he loved me just as much if not more.

Our son had just turned one two weeks ago and his birthday party had been a huge success. We had gone home to Forks and Carlisle, my father-in-law had transformed his immense mansion into the perfect party venue.

Edward, a United States Naval Officer had only been able to stay for the weekend as he had not aquired much leave since Easter.

Ej and I had stayed home another week visiting friends and other family in the area. Renee had even watched Ej a few times so Alice, Rosalie, and I could go out to dinner or see a movie. My sister-in-laws were my bestfriends.

When our flight landed back in San Diego, where Edward was stationed I was excited to finally see him. It had only been seven days, but I missed him greatly.

Giggling in his stroller, Ej caught sight of his father before I did and cooed, "Dada!"

Standing handsomely in his dress-uniform, Edward waited by the baggage claim where he had already acquired our two luggages as I pushed the stroller towards him; Not oblivious to the women in the airport that stopped to gawk and stare in admiration and wonder at my extremely handsome husband.

He rushed towards us giving me a kiss on the cheek and bending down on one knee to kiss his son on his forehead tugging at a toy attached to the stroller and asking him how his trip went as EJ giggled.

Smiling down warmly at them, I couldn't help but feel my heart tug at how much of an amazing father he was.

Our house was two blocks from the beach, it had taken us almost two years to find the right one; but when we did Edward had worked diligently in his spare time to transform it into my dream house.

We had a 3-bedroom, 3 bathroom, two-story stucco and brick home with a small circular driveway and a decent sized yard.

We had huge open windows and inside the decor was extremely modern, except for the kitchen; mahogany cabinets gave it a contemporary atmosphere.

Our downstairs was extremely open, with a long winding staircase that led up to our bedrooms and the attached bathrooms.

Upon walking in, I was surprised at how clean he had kept it by himself.

It was too clean, you could almost say.

Edward was holding EJ and telling him about random events at work, as if he understood exactly what he was saying the baby listened to his father quietly as I set my smallest luggage down in the living room and looked around.

Smiling crookedly at me, Edward set Ej down in the living room near his toys and went to embrace me into a strong hug where he kissed my neck and eventually reached my lips.

"Did I do a good job taking care of the house baby?"

Arching my eyebrows, I pretended to think for a second. "You did."

"Will I be rewarded for it?"

Playfully smacking his chest, I took a step back. My heels clicking against the dark hardwood floor. "Later."

He groaned and looked at Ej. "Let's put him down for a nap," He suggested.

Shaking my head I went to go sit on our large circular couch and turned the TV on. "His bed time is in less then three hours."

Knowing I was right, he sat beside me and put his arms around my shoulders as I flipped through the channels.

"We might deploy at the end of the summer, " He whispered nibbling on my ear as my heart sunk.

Gulping the knot in my throat, I looked straight ahead. Looking at him now would cause some waterworks.

"Around when?"

He sighed as he kissed my neck. "September."

Ej threw something soft at my leg and giggled as he waddled his way over to retrieve it.

"For how long..."

It wasn't really a question, I knew it'd be long and I knew he'd miss Christmas and all the other holidays.

"Six months."

I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding. Last time it had been 10 months, 6 months was do-able.

But, last time; I didn't have Ej.

"Then when I get back, I'll be starting shore duty. Ill be off a ship and we wont have to worry about this for another three years."

He sounded hopeful, so I just nodded laying my head on his chest and hearing his heartbeat.

"We can do this, baby. Ej and I will be hear waiting for you," I assured him feeling him smile.

"I know," He whispered kissing the top of my head. "I love you."

* * *

**Warnings: Infidelity, heart-break, lemons, cursing, and just plain old life. Remember this is a story of fiction and cheating is awful bad, we know that. But would you forgive the person you loved if they made a mistake?People are only HUMAN. Not that I'm for cheating at all. Don't get you panties in a bunch and just carry on. Just because someone makes a mistake doesn't make them a bad person, so go easy on B and E! Let me know what you think thus far, pretty please? **


	3. Trojan

**A/N: To "GUEST" dont be a hypocrite, its okay to read stories where Edward cheats on Tanya with Bella or Bella cheats on Jacob with Edward and they get their HEA, but when they do it to each other its suddenly VILE!? And dont tell me you havent read and liked and constantly reviewed a story where E or B cheats on whoever they are with to be with each other. And, this is a fictional story. Filled with drama, lust, love, and MISTAKES. People aren't perfect and neither are all marriages. It doesnt mean that they are VILE human beings, it just means they are human. If you havent realized this by now, you have a lot to learn. Besides if you dont like it DONT READ IT. **

**Now onto Chapter 3:**

* * *

Edward had been gone a month, it was October and Halloween was approaching. Edward Jr was going to be a small little lion for Halloween this year. Angela, my best friend who happened to be married to another Officer on Edward's ship had came with me to find the right costume.

Her daughter Blaire whom was two was going to be a princess. The FRG had planned a Halloween party this year for the spouses and children that had been left behind as our significant others protected the seas and traveled the world.

I didnt plan on dressing up as anything, the event was mainly for the children. A small distraction to forget for a few hours that mommy or daddy wouldnt be home againt tonight, or the next day, or the day after that.

Luckily, EJ was too little to notice. Blaire however at two, almost three asked for her father quite often and Angela and I kept assuring her he would be home soon.

Looking through our shopping bags in the living room I notice that the tail for Ej's costume was missing. "Shit."

Angela looked up at me. "Dont tell me they missed something?"

The same thing happened to her last year and Blaire's monkey outfit went without the monkey tail. By the time she had gone back to declare it missing, they were sold out of her size.

I stood and went for Edward's keys, "Mind if I go and see if they have the missing piece, Ange?"

My car was getting a tune-up and an oil change. We had been driving around in Ange's mini-van all day.

She smiled warmly at me as EJ fiddled with one of Edward's PS3 remotes on the TV stand, "No you go right ahead. Ill watch him for a bit."

Running out the door, I started Edward's Volvo and sped out of the driveway and towards Party City, stupid party city always fucking up perfectly good costumes.

Mumbling angrily to myself as I drove, I didnt notice the cop car tailing me until the red and blue lights flashed.

"Crap."

Pulling on the side of the road, I waited impatiently for the police officer to tap on my window. It was the season finale of Grey's Anatomy, I didnt want to have to miss it.

Maybe I could text Ange and ask her to record it.

Fiddling through my purse I pulled out my lisense, then searched for the registration and insurance card in Edward's dashboard where I found four Trojan Magnum condoms.

In horror, I watched them fall to the passengers side floor and stared at them feeling numb and shocked.

"Ma'm," The officer called outside my window as I slowly pressed the button to bring the window down and looked up at big dark brown eyes.

He looked at me as if confused and then I noticed the hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Awe hell," He took off his police hat and ran his fingers through thick short black hair and sighed.

"Please dont cry... I just wanted to inform you; your left tail-light was out, you were also doing ten above the speed-limit, but that's alright."

He formed a lopsided grin and extended his hand in a friendly way.

I shook it lightly and sighed and then laughed. "No I'm sorry," I said rubbing my tears away. "I wasnt crying because you pulled me over."

He leaned against the car and arched his eyebrows. "What's a pretty young woman like you doing crying then, is everything alright?"

I nodded meekly. If finding condoms in your husbands car when you and he never used them meant everything was alright, then sure.

Everything was fucking dandy.

"I'm Black. I mean Jacob. Jacob Black," He introduced himself to me which was what he had initially meant to do as he had shook my hand.

"I'm Bella, Bella Cu-Swan."

Saying his,our last name at that moment would send me into a fit of streaming tears.

He nodded smiling and stood straight taking a step back from my car. "You drive safe now, Bella Swan. I'll see you around."

"Goodnight," I called as I watched him get into his squad car and drive off ahead of me.

"Take a deep breathe Bella. Deep breathe," I told myself as I drove to go get my son's costume squared away.

When I finally made my way home, Ange was feeding EJ bits of chicken nuggets and Blaire was dancing in front of the TV to yo-gabba gabba.

She looked at me, and she knew. "What's wrong?" Her eyes wide.

I threw the condoms in the trash bin beside her and she stared at them, confused.

"Found these in Edward's car."

Her jaw-dropped. "No. WAY!"

I shrugged. "What do I do now Ange?"

She shook her head bewildered. "He wouldnt do this to you again Bella, he loves you. Dont jump to conclusions."

"What if its _her_ again!?" I was sobbing, sobbing as I sat beside her. Ej was staring at the television.

She soothed small circles into my back. "It cant be. She got transferred to another ship."

"God..." Suddenly, it felt like I couldnt breathe. My chest heaved.

"Relax Bella. The next time he calls, just mention it casually and see what he says."

The problem with that, I didnt fucking know when the next time he called would be.

"Why does he always have to be gone when I find out Ange?"

Shrugging, she went to hand Blaire her sippy cup as she danced around us. "When it happened to me. He was in Japan for three months..."

"I was paying some bills and used his email address and I checked his trash and sent messages and there she was. An EM2 straight out of A-school."

"Men are such pigs," I sighed.

"You both really need to do counseling. Give him an ulitmatum. You cant keep letting him hurt you like this Bells."

Edward refused counseling, I had gone a few times on my own. To cope, to get over his betrayal.

I nodded meekly looking passed her as she hugged me.

"Just dont jump to conclusions Bella, it will be ok. They may not even be his..."

Holding on to some small amount of hope at her statement, I sighed and then took a deep breathe.

_Be strong Bella_, I told myself staring into Ej's blue eyes.

He had his father's eyes.


	4. Phone Call

**EPOV:**

It had been almost a week since I had heard my wife's voice, and I was having withdrawal from it. Craving her laughter, her smiles, trying to remember the smell of her hair...

And my little buddy, I missed my sons giggles, his messes, and his tantrums.

Shit, I even missed changing diapers and taking out the trash.

I wouldve done anything to be home at this very moment, instead I was in the middle of the atlantic on a tin-fucking-can filled with cramped, lonely, depressed sailors.

The list for the phone-line had been pre-filled for a week now and by the time I got off whatever task I had been assigned for the day or watch, there were no spots left.

It'd be two in the morning in San Diego, but fuck; I had to know they were doing okay, and I had to tell my Bella I missed her, because I did.

"Move it Petty Officer," I growled at the sailor on the phone, he had gone over his fifteen-minutes by three minutes. It was my turn now.

"Goodbye sweetheart. Daddy misses you too. I have to go. Say goodnight to mommy for me. I love you," He whispered into the phone and finally hung up.

He rushed passed me, his eyes glossy. There were two other sailors waiting behind me and I urged them to back the fuck off.

It annoyed me when people listened in on my conversations, despite that all of our convos were being recorded anyways.

The phone rung three times before she answered, "Hello...Edward?"

I let out a deep breathe, thanking god she had woken up and feeling awful for the hour.

"Baby. Are you alright?"

She was silent for a few seconds, as I stared at the timer on the phone. Fifteen minutes was never enough.

"Yes, everything is fine Edward. Were fine. I got Ej's costume a few hours ago."

My heart tugged a bit, I was going to miss my boy's Halloween; he could actually eat candy this year. "Oh really, whats he going to be?"

"A very handsome lion."

I smiled crookedly at the thought, "Like his father then?"

She chuckled lightly into the phone and then her voice softened, "I miss you Edward..."

Running my fingers through my hair, I looked around. The other two sailors that were waiting had backed off several feet and were on the floor. One had a book in his hand, the other was staring at a photograph.

"Bella, I miss you too. I miss you and EJ so fucking much."

She started crying into the phone then and I didnt know what to do as I shuffled my feet. "Bella, whats wrong baby?"

She calmed down a bit and sighed. "I dont know how to ask you this without causing an argument..."

My heart dropped, just because I didnt know what I had done wrong; I racked my brain and came up with nothing.

"I dont want to argue either, just tell me."

"I took the Acura to the dealership yesterday for a tune-up and an oil change, so we were using Angies car and..."

She rambled on.

"Just get to the point Bells," I huffed out.

"I found four condoms in your dashboard." Bitterness in her tone, she had already accused me. In her mind they were mine and I had cheated.

Fuck.

My body froze as the flashback made it's way to my memory:

_Our son had just turned one, and I came home a few days earlier then Bella and EJ. The house was empty, I was alone and bored._

_My buddies came over for a few drinks and Cheney; Ben one of my best buds decided to stay the night. He and Ange had gotten into a huge argument and he just didnt have it in him to go home and deal with it._

_Ange went away the next day for a few days so Ben stayed, not wanting to be alone at his place._

_I was happy for the company._

_His car broke down on our way to work the next day, so I drove mine. He got off early, and I had duty; and he took my car home._

"Bella, I dont know how those got in my car," I lied.

She knew I was lying, she always did.

Sighing angrily she was silent for a few seconds and then spoke. "Edward, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Goodnight."

The phone clicked and the call ended.

Annoyed and wanting to hear her voice again, I called her back two times but the phone went straight to voicemail.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I banged the phone on the receiver looking at the timer, my time was up.

Walking away, I started stomping towards my room in search of Cheney.

* * *

**Well, Well, Well, I guess things aren't what they seem?**


	5. volleyball

Three days since the last time I had spoken to Edward. He had sent e-mails but they were all the same.

He didnt know how they got in his car.

And all I could do was cry and think.

At night, I had nightmares. A girl in his car and the two of them in the back seat; Ej's spare carseat in the trunk of the car.

Did she know that he was married, that he had a little boy with blue eyes just like his and bronzed hair?

Today, was the Halloween party.

The FRG had splurred and it wasnt on base, but at a local beach hall. Ange drove, and we wore matching black dresses.

Above the knees, but still nice enough that we could look both sexy and classy.

Noting my desire to do nothing, she had straightened my dark brown hair so it was pin-straight and had done my make-up. My green eyes blazed under the dark mascara and eye-makeup.

It was four-forty-five and the party was to begin at five. She parked her mini-van by the dock, we'd have to walk through the sand to get to the Hall.

I lifted Ej out of his car seat as he giggled pulling on his fake mane and looking as adorable as ever.

Blaire's curly blonde hair was pinned up and she had a small tiara on her little head, she looked like a real princess.

The four of us walked through the sand actually excited by tonight's event. Ej even seemed to know it'd be a fun-filled night. At least, I hoped it to be.

Sometimes with military wives, there could be some drama.

We passed the volleyball field and a ball flew passed me and landed in front of Angela.

Pissed off, I looked up at who would be throwing a volleyball when there was children and babies passing and my jaw-dropped.

In nothing but denim shorts, a tan 6"2, male approached us and smiled a lopsided grin.

Black.

Jacob black.

"Hey there miss Swan," he drawled as he took the ball from the spot it had landed.

Ange stared at him apprehensively and gave me a look and mouthed, Swan?

I shrugged, "Hello Officer Black."

"Cute kid," he said walking passed us and pulling on Ej's tail. "You stay out of trouble now gals. Sorry about the ball."

And he ran back towards the volleyball net where the rest of his buddies seemed to be.

We walked ahead and Ange didnt say a word until we were at the entrance of the hall.

"You better spill later."

Shaking my head, I opened the door to the entrance and chuckled. "There's nothing to spill."

**A/N: These chapters will be short. As I will be jumping around days, weeks, months. My main priority is "The Company", but I will be finishing this story.**


	6. Friend

"Cheney, I'm your friend. And we both trust each other with our lives. You're my bunk-mate, my best-friend. I know those are your fucking condoms, now call your fucking wife and admit it."

He shook his head and threw his cover at me, then sat on his rack. "Alright, calm down and hear me out, okay?"

My fists clenched, I relaxed a bit against the cold metal on my back as he ran his hands through his blonde hair and sighed.

"I didn't cheat Edward, If I tell her she wont believe me. She'll take Blaire and walk."

I threw his fucking cover back at him and screamed, "What the fuck Cheney!?"

"Edward, It's fucked up I know. I got the condoms and I drove around town. I thought of going to the bar and maybe picking up a chick to show Ange that I didn't need her, that I could replace her in a second. It was fucked up. I was being a stupid asshole, but I didn't do it. And I just left them in your car..."

"If you don't fucking say something Cheney, I'm going to tell Bella."

He stood and paced, "Edward, fuck man. Ill tell her just give me time okay. I never ratted you out when you let Tanya fuck you at port last year."

Balling my fists, I controlled the urge to attack the man I called my best-friend. "It was one fucking time Cheney and like you said I was shit-faced drunk and that didn't affect your marriage at all!"

And then, he sat and cried in his hands. "Cullen, Edward. Please, Ill talk to Ange about it I will but I just cant lose my family over this. I know you and Bella will be okay. She loves you man, she'll forgive you for keeping this for me. She will..."

God fucking, fuck.

Not knowing what to do, I walked out of the room and slammed the door.

On the smoke deck, I bummed a cigarette off a deck seaman and stared out into the dark oblivion that was the sea surrounding us.

Images of Bella and Ej filled my head, and I wanted to weep.

I missed my girl and I missed my boy, and I hoped we'd survive this.


End file.
